The present invention relates an information system which informs a driver that a traveling vehicle is approaching a danger point.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. (TOKUKAIHEI) 10-332409 discloses a conventional information system which informs previously-stored bad places for traffic accidents to a vehicle driver.